This invention relates to glass cutting accessory devices and more particularly to a square for use in cutting glass pieces having close right angle tolerances.
In the past a square used for cutting glass has included a head supporting base member, a straight edge, and a straight edge strengthening member forming a right angle triangle having an aperture with a shape corresponding to the shape of the triangle.
The head supporting base member of the square, having walls forming three laterally spaced circular apertures of first dimensions for purposes hereinafter described, supports first and second head plates.
The first and second head plates each have three circular apertures whose centers correspond to the centers of the base member apertures, but whose diameters are substantially smaller for attachment by set screws to opposing sides of the base member. The first and second head plates thereby form adjustable heads which coact with the straight edge forming a square usable from any side of the glass plate. The adjustable heads provide a means for realigning the square when out of square through misuse, e.g. dropping or setting it down too hard. The prior art square is manufactured by Julius Enterprises of Irving, Texas.
In principle, the square according to the invention corresponds to the known square. The essential difference is that the head plates are bridged together to overcome a squaring adjustment problem existing with the prior art device.
The problem with the prior art device is that when the square gets out of alignment and the set screws loosened to adjust one or the other or both head plates, it is difficult to get both plates back into alignment at the same time and maintain the alignment while tightening the set screws.